The Next Generation
by IAmPercabeth
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth's daughter and Jason and Piper's son fall in love? Well, that's already happened. There's a quest, now. Rated T because reasons.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fic, so please give me some feedback. Thanks. All canon ships are canon, so say goodbye to Reynico. This is a prologue to introduce the main characters.**

Psyche* POV

 _My name is Psyche Jackson. My parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson. I'm the granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena. I am currently living at Camp Half-Blood._ **(A/N: In this, Annabeth designed a legacy cabin at Half-Blood. It can happen.)** _Let's just say that I have had my eye on a certain boy named Logan Grace. He's a legacy of Jupiter and Aphrodite. I don't know if my dad will approve, since my parents are friends with his parents, but let's see how it turns out._

Logan POV

 _My name is Logan Grace. My parents are Jason and Piper Grace. If you know my parents, then you know that I'm the son of two people who helped save the world! Anyway, I've noticed a certain legacy of Poseidon and Athena, and hope to be with her. She obviously doesn't feel the same way though._ **(A/N: I know this is stupid, as grandson of Aphrodite, but you know. Plot.)**

May POV

 _My name is May Zhang. My parents are Frank and Hazel Zhang. My dad says that I'm a tough piece of work, being the granddaughter of Pluto and Mars, and the great, great, great whatever granddaughter of Poseidon. They say I'm great at parties, having the ability to turn into animals. My best friend is Psyche Jackson. Lately, I've noticed her staring at Logan Grace. I wonder why…_

Adrian POV

 _My name is Adrian Valdez. My parents are Leo and Calypso Valdez. Dad said that I inherited his devilishly good looks. I spend most of my days working in the forge. Apparently, I have a lot of power, being the great grandson of an elder Titan. My best friend Logan has been caught staring at a certain Psyche Jackson. I heard her parents knew my great grandfather, Iapetus. Let's see how this all goes out._

*I named her Psyche, because most myths say she got a happy ending. Percy and Annabeth would want that


	2. Chapter 1

Psyche POV

I woke up today at 6:45 am today. I had breakfast, said goodbye to Mom and Dad, and went to school. I met up with May, and went to homeroom. After that, I went to 1st period Greek. This was my favorite class, Greek was my best subject, and Logan was in this class with me. "Hi Logan."

"Oh. Hey, Psyche." He talked to me. He actually freaking talked to me! What do I do? Do I respond, or do I say nothing? Ahh! Just then, the bell rang, so I had to go to my next class. That was a total disaster.

Logan POV

Well, so far, school was weird. Psyche Jackson talked to me, and I just said _Hey_? What is wrong with me? Maybe when I get home, I'll talk to Mom. I have got to get this out of my head. After our… conversation, the bell rang, so I went to my next class, Sword Fighting. Today, we were doing one-on-one, and so I paired up with Adrian. Not to brag or anything, but Coach Hedge says I am the best sword fighter he has seen since my parents and their friends. Today, however, my mind was on something else. It was like Grandmother.. I mean Aphrodite, (Grandmother makes her feel old,) was using her love powers on me. Dang it, Aphrodite! For once, Adrian beat me. "Yo, you feeling all right, man?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." I answered. "Just…something on my mind.".

"Really?" he asked with a smirk. I just _had_ to open my mouth. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." I replied.

"Okay, then, Lightning Love." 'Lightning Love' is his nickname for me

"Shut up, Flame Wizard." I sometimes called Adrian 'Flame Wizard'. We're weird that way.

Adrian POV

Today in sword fighting class, Logan seemed a little off. He had this distant look in his eyes, he got his technique all wrong, and I actually _beat_ him in a fight. I tried to ask him if he was feeling all right, but his answer was kind of vague. When I asked what he meant, he said it was nothing. My guess is he was thinking about that Psyche Jackson girl again. Maybe during lunch, I'll ask her friend, what's her name? May. I have a strange feeling about what will happen…

May POV

I was eating lunch with Psyche, when a scrawny boy walked up to me. He said he wanted to talk to me. I wondered what he wanted, so when he pulled me away from Psyche, I asked him "Why are you doing this?" He responded with something I wasn't expecting at all.

"My friend Logan is acting all distracted. I think it is because of your friend, Psyche."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think he likes her."

"Oh my gods!"

"Yeah." We decided to find out for ourselves. Adrian (that was his name) would see how Logan would act around Psyche, and I would see how Psyche would act around Logan. Maybe I could talk to Dad about the best animal to turn into to spy on someone…

Piper POV

I cannot believe what just happened. Logan went up to me after he got home, and he asked me a question I thought wouldn't happen for a long time. "Mom, what do you do when you like someone, but you don't know if they like you back?" I was not at all prepared for this.

"Well, have you tried talking to this person?" I asked.

"Well, kind of," he responded. "it did not go that well."

"Oh." _This_ I was prepared for. "Well, how did it not go well?"

"She said something to me, and I just said 'Hey'. She didn't say anything for a while, and then the bell went off."

"Well who is she?" I asked. Maybe I could talk to her parents.

"Her name is Psyche Jackson. She's a legacy of Poseidon and Athena. Maybe you knew her parents?"

Oh my gods. My Logan has a crush on Percy and Annabeth's daughter? I have to tell them. "I think we met one or two times," I didn't want him to think things would get awkward if he knew.

"Oh. Well if you don't know them that much, I guess it's okay then."

"Oh, don't worry about it." I said, using as much charmspeak as possible.

"Yes," Logan agreed with a dazed expression. "I will not worry about it."

I can't wait to tell Percy and Annabeth!

Frank POV

Today, May asked a strange question. I was just minding my own buissiness, when May walked up to me, and asked "Dad, if I were to see a person's behavior, then what would be the best animal to use?" I have never heard something stranger than this. Well, I have, but that's not the point. "May," I asked, "why would you ask this?"

"Well, I want to know if my friend, Psyche, likes this kid Logan. You know their parents?" Well of course I knew their parents! I went on a quest with them to save the world from Gaea! I didn't want her to _know_ that, though. "Uh, I think I met them a few times, at some parties." I lied. Then I decided to get back to the animal question. "Anyway, the key to the animal is to know it well."

"Okay, check." May confirmed. She knows practically every animal out there.

"It usually helps if you are in a life or death situation, like in combat," I added.

"Oh, so not check." she stated dejectedly.

"Don't worry, with training, you can be more fluid." I told her.

"Oh. Thanks, Dad!". I can't believe it! She is already doing this!

"Anytime." I reassured. I have got to tell Hazel about this!

 **A/N: I get that this is a little long. Sorry. Just got to get you in the mood.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Percy POV

Today, Psyche was acting rather strange. She was acting like she had something on her mind. She spoke like she wasn't exactly paying attention, and she didn't even eat her blue cookies. I decided to ask her what was going on. "Hey, Psyche, is something wrong?"

"Um, no. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad."

I'm not sure that's it, but I'm not going to pry. That's Annabeth's job.

Annabeth POV

I was just minding my own business, when Psyche asked me a question.

"Mom, what do you do when you like someone, but you don't know if they like you back?"

"Well, Psyche, you can try to be a little obvious, and see how they react. Of course, if this boy is like your father, it can take a while."

 **"** Oh. Well, say that when he talks to me, I just freeze up. I can't even say 'Hi'. I just stand there like an idiot, while he's probably thinking 'what is wrong with this girl?'" I did not expect this at all. I thought she just liked this boy. Maybe he is a son of Aphrodite. "What's his name?" I asked.

"Logan Grace. I think you were friends with his dad's sister." Oh. My. God. Psyche is in love with Piper and Jason's son? No wonder she acted like this! We should get together to talk about this. I know we shouldn't interfere, so we will just talk, and give each other updates on how this will go on.

 **ΑΒΓΔΕΖHΘΙΚΛΜΝΞOΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ**

"Hey, Piper, Jason." I said. "You know why me and Percy called you over here."

"Yeah. I think Logan likes your daughter, Psyche." Piper replied.

"And Psyche likes Logan."

"We are just talking, we are not talking about them getting together." Jason added.

"I was going to say the same thing, bro." Said Percy.

" _Anyway_ , what is going on? Psyche said that when she's around Logan, she freezes up, and said Logan is probably thinking, 'what is wrong with this girl?'" I said

"Oh, Logan would never think that, he's too nice!" Jason retorted.

"Unlike his grandpa…" Percy muttered under his breath. "Piper, you have your Aphrodite power. What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know. He isn't talking, he just sits in his room, and only comes out to eat."

I didn't know what to say. Psyche was acting almost exactly like that. "It's obvious that they really love each other." I said.

"Just like their parents." Percy said, before giving me a kiss.

"We should just let this happen as it does." Jason said.

"Wait. Did _anyone_ check if no one was listening?" I said kind of angrily.

"Don't worry. You designed soundproof walls and doors, right?" Percy asked innocently. Well, _yeah_ , but someone could listen.

"Well, we should get going. We promised Leo that we would have Adrian over for a few hours, but we have to be there." Piper said.

"Okay, bye!" Percy yelled. After about 2 minutes, he said, "How about we get something to eat? I'll cook."

 **ΑΒΓΔΕΖHΘΙΚΛΜΝΞOΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩ**

During dinner, I asked Psyche what happened in school. She said it was fine, but seemed restrained, because soon, the sink exploded. **(Sorry. I had to. :D)** "I got it!" Percy yelled. He went to keep the water from flooding. Psyche went to her room, because she 'wasn't feeling well.' I guess we will get news from her tomorrow.

 **Sorry Annabeth got so much time. It was just hard to get into what would Percy Jackson think of this. Also, it was fun to do Annabeth. Sorry if it was short. I am not good with writing.**


	4. A Note

**Holy crap! How long has it been? I'm sorry. I've been losing my...thunder, and I got caught up in other stuff, but I will try to make the new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
 **(A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been so long. I lost my drafts, and I had a lot of things at school, and Minecraft, and then the Chainsmokers released their new album, so I listened to that. It was amazing. But yeah. I finally read The Burning Maze. Now, for the sake of the story, and our hearts, let's pretend that none of that stuff with Piper and Jason and Jason happened, okay? Great. Let us begin!**

*lifts curtain* *Starts mouth trumpeting Young by the Chainsmokers* *Does the Macarena to lighten the mood*

 **Psyche POV**

After destroying the sink, accidentally, and finishing dinner, I went to the altar, got some lettuce, and made a sacrifice to Aphrodite. I asked "Hey, Aphrodite. It's me. A girl named after someone you tried to destroy. Several times. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to ask for some help with something. It's like some Wolverine-Jean Grey-Cyclops thing, minus the Cyclops. I like someone, but I don't know if they like me back. I'm not naming names, in case he finds out about this, but he's a grandson of yours. If you could tell me what to do, that would be amazing." This was a huge step for me, but I was desperate. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head, that I recognized as Aphrodite. "Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. This will all go fine, and the Fates will choose how this goes. I'm merely a spectator in this LOVELY affair. Oop! Shouldn't have said 'affair', but you know what I mean."

 **(I forgot how to do that greek letter thing.)**

"When I came home, Mom and Dad were all over me, asking where I was. "Relax! I was just at the altar, making a sacrifice!" Dad got all skeptical, and asked "Oh? To Who?"  
"To WHOM" Mom said.  
"Well...it was a goddess, that likes you guys, but I probably shouldn't get into details."  
That was a weak attempt, but I stood my ground, and they dismissed it. "All right, but next time, tell us where you're going, all right. We love you."

"I love you too."

That was a close one

 **May POV**

Yeah we both know I go to far, like when I wrecked your car, and almost- Gah! Sorry. I just really like that song. Anyway, I suppose Psyche just told you what happened at the altar, eh? **(A/N: Not trying to raise any stereotypes. I live in America, and I sometimes end with eh.)** Well she also told me. Now, being the brilliant war strategist that I am...not, I decided to go see what she was doing undercover. "Hey, Psyche! Where you going?" I asked in my super-confident voice...that was drowned out by the scream inside saying WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING? That's a thing, so... Psyche replied with "To the library. I have to look something up. I'll see you!" Right. As mom put it, it's time for D-Day, minus the war and General Eisenhower. But then I realized I didn't know what to turn into, so I thought. Cockroach? *insert gagging noise*. Nope. A lizard? Nah. I would rather not. Got it! A butterfly. As you can see, my thought process is **(Like my life, and anxiety before tests, where I once hindered my ability to think, by hitting myself in the head after calling myself stupid. Back to the story.)** I turned into a majestic تیتلی* and took flight. I found Psyche, and looked at what she was doing. I know she needs privacy, but she's my friend. I can't let her run off, and do something stupid, or something like that. She was on DemiBook, and looking up Logan Grace. I'm concerned.

 **What is Psyche doing? What will May do? What are the dudes doing? Find out on the next chapter of The Next Generation! Coming at an unspecified time. Until then, listen to the Chainsmokers. They amaze-balls.**

 ***** تیتلی means butterfly in Urdu, my parents' native language (pronounced ti-til-lee)


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Previously, on** _ **The Next Generation**_ **: Psyche was stalking Logan on DemiBook. The demigod, not the mutant who tragically passed in 2029 (spoilers for Logan. I'm not old enough to see it. I went on Wikipedia)**

 **May POV**

What the Hades? Psyche is literally stalking someone! I knew she was crazy, but what the ****? I have to talk to her, but as my current form, I can't. Butterflies can't talk, and I am too high up. Guess I'll just have to do whatever's going in my head: get the Hades out of there, and see that Adrian Valdez, so we can talk about this obsession.

 **Adrian POV**

Well, you must have heard of what happened. Our friends are stalking the person that they are obsessed with, and while that is ****ing crazy, I have to say, that is a lot of commitment, so...how do we stop this? Well, I have no idea. May called me about this whole thing, and while I'm thinking, "Damn, Logan was doing that exact thing this morning. What is up with his grandma?" And while his grandma is as obsessed with love as she is with the Kardashians, she will never end this.

"How about we set them on a date?". That was my great idea, where nothing could _ever_ go wrong. Except…

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard, and I have had some incredibly dumb plans." Was May's response.

"Relax. If there's one thing I'm good at that doesn't involve burning a house down, it is planning for oddly specific social interactions."

"You, sir, are the most immature person I have ever met."

With that out of the way, I gave my plan. And as I did, the butterflying wonder seemed to enjoy it. After I gave it to her, she had only one thing to say: "Yes". It just took 15 minutes of convincing her with my irresistible charm. Now, as that was progressing, I realized I needed a machine that would lighten the mood. **Now, for the sake of the story, you will not know until later, like, I don't know, but what I do know is that this has been an idea since Chapter 2, and as I am an impatient, bad writing skilled, dude, it will come soon.** It only takes 4 hours to build an enchanted radio, **Dammit!** I will unveil it, as requested. In the next chapter. Hahahahahahahahahaha!

 **Well, while the Deadpool Joker has his moment, let's see how our lovebirds are doing.**

 **Logan POV**

Psyche – the human soul, mind, or spirit. Also, Cupid's wife. Why am I giving this information? Because a certain girl with that name is stuck in my head. Why? Well, if I tell you all my reasons, you'll say that I need help. I don't know what to do. Aphrodite has been a huge help. Yeah, thanks a lot, GRANDMOTHER! Maybe, I'll just talk to Adrian. Or not. Yeah, he wouldn't get it. I heard there's this new resident in the city today. Maybe I'll talk to them, see if they have advice, and see my situation. Of creepiness.

 _*the next day*_

Well, I'm in the city. I found where the new resident lives. Turns out he bought the old Tanaka estate. I didn't even know Drew Tanaka left. She was like Regina from Mean Girls. **(I had to look that up, because I haven't seen that movie)** Of course, she hates my mom, one of the most popular people in the city, but she always seemed so…stubborn. And flirty. She made kissy faces at my dad. It was weird as hell. Anyway, I knocked on the door, and a young woman wearing sunglasses who looked around 20 opened the door.

"Hi. I am Maria Castillo, daughter of Hades. I just moved here from Argentina. Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Logan Grace, son of Jason Grace." I answered awkwardly.

"Jason Grace!? I couldn't tell!". That was weird. People say I look 98% like my dad, but with darker skin.

"Huh. So, you control dead people?"

"No, just rocks. It's a real hoot."

"Wait. How come you couldn't see that I'm the son of Jason Grace and Piper McLean?"

"Well, it all started when I realized I don't see - I'm blind." Well, I guess she can't _see_ my situation.

"So, you're like Toph Beifong from Avatar: The Last Airbender?" I asked.

"Pretty much, yeah, except I don't know where exactly you are. Seismology is incredibly difficult."

Okay. Well, it seemed she was open to anything, so I explained the situation, and she gave some expertly sage advice: "you need to get up to her, and tell her how you feel". Wow. I guess I'm doing that. I hope. I'll see you later.

 **Psyche POV**

Oh, hello. I guess you're wondering what happened after I stalked a guy on the internet. Well, to that I say: "Screw you, I'm going to bed."

 **Harsh. Guess we'll see what happens next. When the journey continues.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello. If you are wondering what is happening, well, I can't tell you. That last chapter was mostly for laughs. And to introduce Maria. I think she might be important.**

 **And thanks to SPQR-Alan. I just took Facebook, and changed Face to Demi. I try to make my characters believable, so I just base their actions on what I would do in that situation. I'm not sure where May and Adrian's relationship is going to, however.**

 **May POV**

Well, Valdez did it. He made one of the most oddly specific machines ever. Literally. It's a radio that looks at a situation, and plays a song for that moment. **(I'm just going to use it as a plot device. And as a way to insert songs in here)** To test it, he put it in front of an arguing couple. Here is a script.

D: Dude

G: Girl

F: Friends

 _Radio lyrics_

D: Well, I'm sorry if I had to take a drink before I left!

 _Made plans with me and all your friends, I'm late again, I hate to keep you waiting_

G: A little warning would be nice! And maybe, don't stop at a liquor store, you dumb***!

 _Tried to be a gentleman, got drunk again, before I even made it_

D: At least I called a ChariUber for you! But of course, you didn't see it!

 _Tried to call a car for you, you're tired of me, I know you wouldn't take it_

D: And is that my jacket? You got it all muddy! I spent 100 drachmas on that!

 _You walked a mile in Louis Vuitton's, ****ed 'em up, you know that they're my favorite_

F: Hey! How's it going, lovebirds?

D&G: Greeeeat….

 _But we dress up and play pretend, and we act like we're good again. I do things I can't defend, and even when you hold it in._

G: *visibly strained*

 _Hold it, even though it kills you slowly. Explosions, hidden when we're in the open. Keep on smiling, until it's over. Hold it, even though it kills you slowly._

F: Oh, I'm gonna get some food. Brb. *leaves*

G: And, you don't ever own up to anything!

 _Arguments that never end, you're talking **** to spice up conversation. I'm so sick of back and forth, these fights with you are starting to feel contagious_

F: I'm back! Who wants seasoned chili fries?

 _Said that I'm no good for you, right before we walked into your parents._

D&G: No…

 _Then you put on that smile again, and grab my hand, even though you hate it._ _But we dress up and play pretend. Then we act like we're good again. I do things I can't defend. And even when you hold it in. Hold it, even though it kills you slowly. Explosions, hidden when we're in the open. Keep on smilin' until it's over. Hold it, even though it kills you slowly. Oh, but, but it, it won't, but I said. You hold on, hopin' it gon' stop, but it don't. Oh, but, but it, it won't, but I said. You hold on, hopin' it gon' stop, but it don't. Hold it, even though it kills you slowly. Explosions hidden when we're in the open. And keep on smilin' until it's over. Hold it, even though it kills you slowly. Hold it, even though it kills you slowly (Oh, but, but it, it won't, but I said) (You hold on, hopin' it gon' stop, but it don't) Explosions hidden when we're in the open (Oh, but, but it, it won't, but I said) (You hold on, hopin' it gon' stop, but it don't) Keep on smilin' (Oh, but, but it, it won't, but I said) Until it's over (You hold on, hopin' it gon' stop, but it don't) Holdin' even though it kills you slowly (Oh, but, but it, it won't, but I said). (You hold on, hopin' it gon' stop, but it don't)_

******************End Scene***********************

So, yeah, it works. It was super uncomfortable, especially when they saw us. We bolted. Now, we had to enact our plan to set them up on a date. Only one problem. There was no plan. Adrian just said that we'll wing it, and hope for the best. And while I don't trust that logic at all, it's worth a shot, if we are playing matchmaker. So, we came to Psyche's house, to invite her to the park, when we saw her parents making out furiously, as if their lives depended on it. "HOLY CRAP, THAT'S A THING!" I yelled. It's a thing I do. "Ah! Oh, hi, May. Hi, Adrian." Said Mr. Jackson. "You know these people?" I inquired. "It's a parents-know-each-other thing" he replied.

"Okay. Well, is Psyche home?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's in her room. I'm pretty sure she needs a friend right now." Damn, Percy Jackson is smart.

"'Kay, thanks!"

*************************************** Psyche's room**********************

"Hey, Psyche…" I said tentatively

"Oh, hey, May. Who's this dude?" Fair question.

"Oh, he's nobody"  
"HEY!"

"Go outside, Adrian"

"Fine. But I won't like it."

And while the pyromaniac wonder that is him left, we got to business.

"So, we thought we could go to the hill just next to the city for a picnic. You want in?"

"Yeah, sure. I got nothing better to do. When is it?"

"In three days."

"Cool. Got it."

"So, I'll see you there?"

"Yeah."

"Cool"

Well, that worked out a lot better than I thought it would.

So, we decided to go get Logan to come to the hill.

"Hey, Valdez. Think you can get Grace to come along?"

"Yeah, he's coming. Something about 'needing to do something that needs to be done'?"

"Okay."

Now, we shall see what will happen at this momentous occasion, where our friends no longer stalk each other. And SCENE!

 **The song played by the radio is Kills You Slowly by the Chainsmokers. I censored the bad words.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Well, it's been, like what? A month? Anyways, we are going to the hill!**

 **Psyche POV**

Well. I'm here, to meet my friend for a picnic on the hill. I don't know why, but I feel as if she's planning something. Oh no, she's not…

"Hey, look who showed up here today!" It was Logan Grace. I am going to ****ing kill her when this is done. After I eat some cake. Cake is good.

As it turns out, there was no cake. Okay, I ate the whole thing, but can you blame me? Anyway, as May was in the bathroom, Logan started talking to me.

"So, you think this is a good picnic?"

"I mean, I guess. The cake is good."

"Yeah. I saw you ate the whole thing. I can respect that."

"Okay…"

"So, let me ask you something."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you - "

ROAR

A freaking MANTICORE showed up! What the hell? We're inside the barrier! And then, that one satyr that everyone loves, mostly because he's a freaking angel, but a little aggressive when provoked showed up, saying someone left the barrier power at 50%. Is that even a thing?

"Chuck, aren't you in charge of that?"

"No, I had to drive here from Tulsa because my dad had me help him coach football. And cricket. And baseball."

DAMN IT, GLEESON HEDGE! YOU MADE YOUR SON GO TO TULSA? I thought Clarisse La Rue was in charge of him while he was helping out here. I don't care if you went to 731 Curtis Brothers Lane.

But, enough of that, as this thing was trying to kill us. So, I did what I would do in this situation.

"Do you know how to stop this thing, Grace?"

"Maybe. You could incapacitate it with water."

"That's stupid. There's not enough water in the air to drown this thing. Douse it, maybe." Then, inspiration struck. "Wait, you can conduct electricity, right?"

"Yeah…Oh, I like that idea."

Okay, here we go.

"HEY MANTICORE! YOU THIRSTY?"

"Yes, actually. FOR YOUR BLOOD."

Wow. Graphic.

"How about water?"

And so, I took the water out of the air, and some from my mouth to spite that damn manticore, and shot it at him so much, he fell backwards. Then, Logan summoned a lightning bolt, as if he was Thor. I know Thor, and he is definitely not Thor. He fired the lightning at the manticore, and fried it alive. I will spare you the details of it, but it was not fun to watch.

After this, May showed up. "Hey. Did I miss anything?" Yes, May. Yes, you did.

"What were you _doing_ in there? You're slower than _Aunt_ May. At least she moves at a measurable speed." **Et tu, Psyche? Well, my story for a joke. Now, young reader. Screw your courage to the sticking place, and you will not fail.**

"Monster?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's cool. I still love you."

 **Logan POV**

That was something. I never got to tell her though. At least I pulled off the Thor look. *Yes, I did, Valdez!*

 **That was fun. If you liked this chapter, please be sure to favorite, review and subscribe. Until next time!**

 **This chapter was brought to you by pop culture references. Pop culture references are not associated with PJO, HOO, TOA, KC, or MCATGOA. 731 Curtis Brothers Lane is an address in Tulsa, Oklahoma, where the 1983 film** _ **The Outsiders**_ **was shot, and where the 1967 book of the same name takes place.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. It's me, with a new chapter.**

 **Logan POV**

You probably heard about what happened at the hill. Well, after we told our parents, we all decided to not go there anymore. Mr. Jackson congratulated us for beating a manticore. "Of course, Percy did it when he was 14."

"Annabeth!"

"Sorry"

 **Annabeth is prideful, so I thought this might work. Please don't hate me. Annabeth is cool**

Well, I'm gonna try again.

"Hey, Psyche. How you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Uh…I'm good. That manticore was crazy, but I'm good" Oh, thank you.

"Well, maybe we could…try that again? I know this place where the monsters don't go, because we lined the other side with buttered bread, and put Celestial Bronze bear traps there. It's really effective." I know, because I helped with that.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that place. Apollo's running this campaign to stop that, because 'not all monsters are bad.' I agree with that, but I get why we have it." I felt the same way, but that would just seem cheesy.

"Oh. Yeah, we could meet there." Let's hope this work.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Psyche asked suspiciously.

"I-I-I guess…" Yeah, Logan. That was _real_ smooth.

"Well, I guess. I got nothing to do. My dad keeps trying to keep me safe. I mean, he had fought FOUR Titans by the time _he_ was 16, but one manticore is too much for me. I get it, but, ugh."

"Wow."

"So, I'll see you there?"

"Yeah. Tonight at 7:00" Whoo!

"Cool. Yeah." So, I have a date.

 **Psyche POV**

OMG! I have a date with Logan Grace! I have to get ready!

I ran home, said hi to Mom and Dad.

"Hey, Psyche. How are you doing?" Mom asked.

"Can't talk now! Have a date at 7!" I responded

"Wow. That's great! Who is it?" asked Dad.

"Logan Grace"

"Oh. You're not going to the hill again, are you?"

"No, that place with the bear traps."

"Oh. Then, I guess it's cool." He responded, relaxed.

Well, I guess I have to tell May.

I dialed her number, and screamed:

"MAY! IT'S ME, PSYCHE! I HAVE A DATE WITH LOGAN GRACE! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? IT'S TONIGHT AT 7:00! AT THE PLACE WITH THE BEAR TRAPS AND BUTTERED BREAD! NO, I WON'T 'QUIET DOWN' MOM! WHEN YOU GET THIS, DON'T CALL ME! JUST SEND A TEXT, OR IRIS MESSAGE! OKAY, LOVE YOU, BYE!"

Oh yeah, it went to voicemail.

 **No, I'm not switching to May. This is all Loche. Okay, I'll work on that. But I do have a plan. And I'm gonna need that guy's eye.**

Now, what to wear? Eh, just a shirt. Ooh, Star-Lord, he's cool. **Don't judge me. He's emotional. It's in his character to punch Thanos in the face.**

Okay!

 _ **The date went perfectly. Because I'm a jerk, you're not gonna see it. I don't know how to write it. In fact, I still don't know what a predicate is. You can decide how it goes. Leave a PM.**_

 **Okay. Aside from that disappointment that I have just bestowed on you, I apologize. Maybe I'll put it in the next chapter. Yeah, I'll do that.**

 **You do things after listening to** _ **How to Save a Life**_ **, and** _ **Don't Stop Believin'**_ **.**

 **Now, TRIVIA TIME!**

 **In the comics, who was Star-Lord engaged to?**

 **Leave your answer in the reviews, and I'll give the answer in the next chapter.**

 **But, be sure to favorite, follow, and review. Bye, loyal readers!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey. It's me. I guess I'm gonna show you the date.**

I'm bringing Adrian's radio. Chaperones, or whatever.

 **May POV**

OMG. Psyche has a date! All right, I have to call Valdez

*one call later*

"All right. We're doing this. They have another shot at this. Bring the radio." I said in my 'commander voice' as Dad puts it.

"Okay. I got that. So, we're gonna be chaperoning?" Oh, yeah. On a bench. It's like watching your kids play at a playground.

So, we're at the place with the bear traps. Adrian put the radio at the meeting place. He then used magic fire to make some scented candles. "It fits with the mood." he said. Okay.

"Hey, guys. We're just gonna sit on the bench. Make sure you stay PG-13. Hope that's not too much." I said. That is why we were here.

"Yeah, I get it." Okay, Psyche seems to be good. Logan also agreed.

So, as they sat down, Valdez turned on his radio…

 _(Nothin' on You by B.o.b. and Bruno Mars)_

 **Beautiful girls all over the world. I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted, they got nothin' on you, baby. Nothin' on you, baby.**

"This is nice. No monsters, no creepy spies, no nothing." Psyche said with a wistful smile on her face.

"Yeah. Like the world stopped for us." Okay. That was weird, but I'll allow it.

 **They might say hi, and I might say hey, but you shouldn't worry about what they say, 'cause they got nothing on you, baby. (yeah) nothin' on you, baby. (nut, nothing on you, babe. Nut, nuthin on you, babe)**

"You know, a lot of girls have asked me out, but I always said no."

"Why do you feel the need to tell me this?"

"I dunno"

 **I know you feel where I'm coming from  
Regardless of the things in my past that I've done  
Most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
On the carousel so around I spun (Spun)  
With no directions just tryna get some (Some)  
Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (Sun)  
An' so I lost more than I had ever won  
And honestly I ended up with none**

 **There's so much nonsense  
It's on my conscience  
I'm thinking baby I should get it out  
And I don't wanna sound redundant  
But I was wondering, if there was something that you wanna know  
(That you wanna know)  
But never mind that we should let it go (We should let it go)  
'Cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (T.V. episode)  
And all the bad thoughts just let them go (Go, go, go)**

Yep, this worked.

 **Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
They got nothin' on you baby  
(No' no' no' nothin' on you babe)  
(No' no' nothin' on you)  
Nothin' on you baby  
(No' no' no' nothin' on you babe)  
(No' no' nothin' on you)  
They might say hi (hi) and I might say hey (Hey)  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say  
'Cause they got nothin' on you baby  
(No' no' no' nothin' on you babe)  
(No' no' nothin' on you)  
Nothin' on you baby  
(No' no' no' nothin' on you babe)  
(No' no' nothin' on you)**

 **Hands down there will never be another one  
I been around and I never seen another one  
Because your style I ain't really got nothin' on  
And you wow when you got nothin' on?  
Baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes  
And you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
You're my Wonder Women call me Mr. Fantastic  
Stop, now think about it**

 **I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
Even way out there in Tokyo  
Back home down in Georgia to New Orleans  
But you always steal the show (steal the show)  
And just like that girl you got a fro (Got a fro)  
Like a Nintendo 64 (64)  
If you never knew well now you know (Know, know, know)**

 **Beautiful girls all over the world (All over)  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted (Haha)  
They got nothin' on you baby  
(No' no' no' nothin' on you babe)  
(No' no' nothin' on you)  
Nothin' on you baby  
(No' no' no' nothin' on you babe)  
(No' no' nothin' on you)  
They might say hi (hi) and I might say hey (Hey)  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say (Why?)  
'Cause they got nothin' on you baby  
(No' no' no' nothin' on you babe)  
(No' no' nothin' on you)  
Nothin' on you baby  
(No' no' no' nothin' on you babe)  
(No' no' nothin' on you)**

 **Everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name (Name, name)  
And no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sing (Sing)  
Whether a bus or a plane (plane) or a car or a train (Train)  
No other girls in my brain and you the one to blame (Blame)**

 **Beautiful girls all over the world (All over)  
I could be chasing but my time would be wasted (Why?)  
They got nothin' on you baby  
(No' no' no' nothin' on you babe)  
(No' no' nothin' on you)  
Nothin' on you baby  
(No' no' no' nothin' on you babe)  
(No' no' nothin' on you)  
They might say hi (hi) and I might say hey (Hello)  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say (Why?)  
'Cause they got nothin' on you baby  
(No' no' no' nothin' on you babe)  
(No' no' nothin' on you)  
Nothin' on you baby  
(No' no' no' nothin' on you babe)  
(No' no' nothin' on you)**

 _Yeah, I couldn't add anything between_

"This is great, Logan."

"Yeah. I spent so much time stressing over this."

"Why?"

"Because, I really li- "

ROAR.

Nope. We are not doing that again. So, I stabbed the monster.

"Please, continue." I was gonna say that, Valdez.

"Well, I really like you."

 **Whoo. Feels good to write that down.**

"W-wow. I-I-I, M-me too." SHE ****ING SAID IT! YES!

"Well, this is gonna get pretty crazy, isn't it, Psyche?"

"Yep. Might as well enjoy it." She then bit her lip.

"PG-13, PEOPLE" I yelled.

"Sorry! It was a joke!" This is not the time for jokes.

"This is not the time for jokes!"

"I know."

 **If we go down, let's show them we are better.**

 **Well, they finally said it. Is it gonna get easier? Absolutely not. Tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and the answer to the last chapter's trivia is ….KITTY PRYDE!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Well, here I am. With a new chapter.**

 **Psyche POV**

Wow. It finally happened. Me and Logan Grace finally got together! This is the greatest day of my life! I have to tell Mom and Dad!

"Mom, Dad! I have news!" I yelled.

"What? Did someone die?" Don't be so dramatic, Dad.

"No. I got a boyfriend!"

"WHAT? WHO?" Man, he is dramatic. And emotional.

"Logan!" I yelled.

"Whoa. I'm so happy for you. When's the wedding?" Dad said jokingly.

"Come on, Dad."

"'Kay. Sorry."

I'm going to celebrate.

 **Logan POV**

Well, it's official. I have a girlfriend. I told Mom, and she took it well. She seemed happy for me, and Dad, well, he started going

"Yes! This is what I've been waiting for! Ever since you told us!" Wow.

"Are you sure it's me who's Aphrodite's child?" Oh, burn.

"Oh, haha. Percy's my bro."

"Yeah. We visit him every month."

"Ha. So, Logan. You gonna take her out?"

"I'm thinking about it." Maybe the center of town.

"Cool."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, Psyche. You wanna go on a date?" I asked nervously.

"Sure. I'm good with that." YES!

"Cool. Center of town, tomorrow, at 7:00?"

"Yeah."

Whoo!

 **And another date. And so, we shall come back. I think I'm gonna make a new direction. Or just bear left.**

 **Be sure to follow, favorite, and review. Also, share this to your friends.**


	12. Chapter 10

**So, we're here. This chapter might have a sad ending. Just brace for it.**

 **Logan POV**

So, the date is here. I tried to get ready, so I put a bunch of protective measures, and talked to Maria for advice. She's dated a lot of people. Well, as 7:00 came, I made everything perfect. Great. Now, all I have to do, is make this night fantastic.

*skip to the date*

All right. She seems to be enjoying herself. I just have to make sure she's happy for the whole time.

"So, are you enjoying this?" I really hope she does.

"Yeah. This is great. This is fun." YES!

"Oh, nothing can ruin this."

We started inching towards each other, and then, she kissed me.

 **At this point, I'm going to ruin this perfect moment.**

At that point, I heard a giant ROAR.

Aw, come on.

What's happening?

"And, now, Chaos shall vanquish the offspring of the greatest heroes of all time!" Maria said. What the Hades? Her eyes were gold, for some reason. Oh, no, it's not…

"Eidelons!" Yep. Nice observation, Psyche.

And then, a giant hellhound showed up, with a giant riding on it, wielding a giant sword. It was weird.

"Ah, Psyche Jackson. I've been waiting for this. Ever since your father encased me in a tree." Okay. Not a giant. An elder Titan.

"**** you, Hyperion!"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? It will be pleasing to kill her as well."

"NO!"

And then, she conjured a sword, made with ice, but with steam coming off it.

The fight was brilliant, but she was outnumbered. Maria held me back, and held a sword to my neck.

"Well, isn't this pretty? Your girlfriend is fighting her own legacy simply to stay alive." I don't know, but I know to get the eidolon out of Maria. I punched her in the face. It worked. But then I had to help Psyche. But then,

A gut-wrenching scream, and a sword in Psyche's stomach.

Hyperion then boasted "And wait till Perseus Jackson hears this!" Yeah, he died right after that.

I took Psyche to the hospital, and told her parents.

"What? How?" Mr. Jackson asked loudly.

"Eidolon and Hyperion." I said sadly.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Kind of already did. Sorry"

"We appreciate you telling us this." Mrs. Jackson said tearfully.

Guess this is what the Fates wish to happen.

 **Yep. Sorry about that. Just switching gears, so please don't hate me.**


	13. Chapter 11

_Where did I go wrong?_

 _I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night,_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _-How to Save a Life by Fray_

 **Logan POV**

Deep perforation. In one end, and out the other. It's a miracle that she's still alive. And I couldn't do anything. May Zhang almost killed me, for almost getting her best friend killed. I just don't know what to do, and got restrained. Psyche's parents visited her every single day. Her dad seemed to blame himself for what happened, and now, he keeps ranting on protection from his father, and having the powers of Zeus, Ra and Odin protecting her, if it's the last thing he does. I kinda want to do that too. We had ambrosia and nectar, obviously, but the wound was so deep, she would need time to recover. I just wish that I could do something. I need to talk to someone.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." I said tearfully.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I heard about what happened to Psyche, and we had to know if you were okay!" Mom said worriedly.

"I'm fine. But, yeah. Psyche got stabbed by Hyperion."

"AND NOW, IT SHALL BE YOUR TURN, SON OF GRACE!" Oh, not again.

"I AM KOIOS! TITAN OF THE NORTH! YOU MAY HAVE SLAIN MY BROTHER HYPERION, BUT YOU WILL NOT SLAY ME!" Okay…

"Wait, isn't Hyperion the second greatest warrior of the Titans? Like, only Atlas beat him?" I asked

"NOT THE POINT…"

"And, why are you yelling?"

"I… OH TO TARTARUS WITH IT!"

So, Koios attacked. I defended. "Hey, what's your plan, anyway?" I asked

"Well, I'm sure you know who my father, Ouranos is, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, after Mother only helped with your parents' war with the giants, we all realized that Father was the much better man. I do not understand why Kronos seemed to loathe him as much as he did. But, he shall not reform for another 1000 years. So, we shall bring him back to us!" Oh, no.

"Well, if you know what I did to Hyperion, then why are you attacking, if I'm going to kill you? I have a girlfriend to take care of."

"Well, as my grandson would say,

' _Sky Dude is coming_

 _There is nothing you can do,_

 _I'm out. BRB'_

See?"

Okay. Well, after I inevitably killed him, after he said that haiku that could rival Apollo, I realized that his weapon could heal someone. It wasn't like Iapetus, but it could work. On it, it said Rhea, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Theia, Themis, Tethys. Oceanus, Iapetus, Hyperion, Koios, Krios, Kronos. When they use their power, the Lord of the Sky shall return, and wreak vengeance on the Earth. Only the spawn of great heroes can stop them.

Well, we can worry about that later. I have a stab wound to heal.

"I have a way to heal Psyche! And a massive conspiracy about the return of Ouranos, but let's do this first!" I yelled. So, I was taken to her room.

"Okay, Psyche. You are slowly dying, and this _might_ save you. Let's hope you're still in there, 'cause we need you to make this work."

I put Koios's weapon on her wound, and channeled the power into her. At first, nothing happened, but then, the hole in her stomach then started to close, until she opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Psyche! You're alive!" Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, along with me, yelled in unison.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm al-ow ow ow ow ow."

"Your body is still healing. All that did was close the wound. Give it time." The doctor said, as he walked into the room.

"Thanks, Doctor Solace. Say hi to Nico for us. And thank you Logan. We'll talk more about the Ouranos conspiracy in the morning."

I didn't leave. Me and Psyche went talking about what happened during her injury. Apparently, she did die for a while, but came back. It's super weird and hard to understand, so, I'll let her explain it, when she can.

Until next time.


	14. Chapter 12

**Psyche POV**

I'm sure you all have heard about my near-death experience at the hands of Hyperion. Well, it was a real crazy ordeal. I almost went to the Underworld. It went like this:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _I had just been stabbed in the gut. I don't remember that much, but I felt like I was floating away. I remember faintly hearing my dad's voice, saying "We have to get her to Will!" I don't know what he meant, but I thought I was off bad._

 _2 hours later, (American healthcare system) I was in a bed, with something that tasted like my dad's pancakes. I felt a little better, but I still felt like I was floating. Then, I saw the hooded figure of Death taking me away._

" _Don't worry. I'm not sure if this is permanent." He said in his silky voice._

" _This isn't fair!" I yelled._

" _Fair. That is a word I heard too many times. This never is." Yeah, but I didn't want to go._

 _He took me to Charon._

" _No fee? Can't cross. Do you have any idea how expensive Italian suits are?" he asked._

" _No can do, friend. Lord Hades has demanded she be brought directly to him."_

" _All right. She can pass. But that means double the fare when it actually comes, little girl."_

 _Creep._

 _As we flew through the Underworld, I saw Tantalus reaching for an apple, Sisyphus pushing his rock, and Orpheus playing his lyre with his wife. Glad to see he eventually got a happy ending. We finally made it to Hades._

" _Psyche Jackson. I heard about your…_ predicament _, and I had to speak to you." He said in his oily voice. "The Fates have not made it your time, yet. But I have some information I need to disclose."_

" _What is it?" I asked fearfully. I had a feeling I knew the answer._

" _The Titans are trying to revive their father. If you don't come back, then Ouranos shall return, and I don't want to spend eternity rotting in Tartarus with my brothers and sisters, forced to do labor for Kampe. You need to come back."_

 _And so, I returned. In a coma. And that is how it was for another 2 days, until I felt like my stomach was closed and I woke up._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*end flashback*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have to stop this, or it could be the end of the world." I said.

"We can get some friends…" Mom said vaguely.

"Like Uncle Magnus?" I asked. He's actually my first cousin, once removed, and dead, but apparently, he still has some power. But it seems like we'll need all the help we can get.


	15. Chapter 13

**Logan POV**

So, I told Psyche's parents about the whole thing Koios said about bringing Ouranos back to life. They were shocked, to say the least. "If that is true, then we are truly doomed." Mr. Jackson said. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well, apparently, the spear said that only the spawn of great heroes can stop them. And you guys are the greatest heroes of all time. So, I guess that means us." Psyche said somberly.

"What is it with me, and everyone around me being part of some Great Prophecy?" Mr. Jackson asked incredulously. Well, while we waited for Psyche to heal, I went to Adrian and May to tell them of what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you want, Grace?" May Zhang asked suspiciously. "Here for another date with death?" Okay. I don't blame her for that.

"Psyche's fine. Just healing internally. I have something to tell you. And get Adrian. He needs to hear this too. I'll be back."

After May got Adrian, I went, and said "All right, guys. There is a third Great Prophecy. Involving us, probably. It's about the return of Ouranos. The Titans are trying to bring him back. At least, Koios and Hyperion are. We're not sure about the rest of them. But when all of them come together, their father will return." It seemed to freak them out. Adrian set the curtains on fire, and May turned into a squirrel. When they calmed down, and the fire was out, we decided to talk more.

"Are you sure? I mean, there are a lot of children of heroes…" Adrian said unconvincingly.

"But what can we do?" May asked.

"Have you met us? We've taken on Titans and manticores. You killed a monster that had just showed up!" I exclaimed.

So, they were on board. We decided to wait until Psyche was completely healed before we talked more.


	16. Chapter 14

**Logan POV**

After about a month, when Psyche had completely healed, we decided to make a battle plan.

"Okay. What if we kill all 12 Titans, before they decide to bring back Ouranos?" Adrian asked.

"You, my magical friend, need to understand something. That is cruel, inhumane, and the women don't even care about this. Rhea runs a pottery studio in Woodstock!" I said.

"We could call my mom's cousin. He's dead, but he knows how to take on ancient immortals through paradoxes." Psyche piped in.

"You mean Magnus? The one who fell off a bridge in Boston? The one who has a talking sword that's best used if you drop it?" May asked incredulously. "Yeah, that seems cool. But I am not turning into a raven, if that's what you're thinking."

"No one's asking you to turn into a raven." I said.

"I'll just call his friend Sam." Psyche interjected. She looked at her watch, and frowned. "Hey, what day is it?" she asked.

"Friday. Why?" Adrian replied.

"Aw. I'll call her in an hour, she'll be back from the congregation prayer." She responded.

"How do you know that?" May asked. **Guess.**

"Not important."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/skip\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Psyche POV**

The conversation with Magnus was…interesting.

First, he showed up in a giant yellow boat.

"Why are you…?"

"Dad decided it was a good color, okay? Can we all shut up about the big yellow boat for one second?" Magnus replied.

Man, that guy was sensitive about boats.

"So, let me get this straight. You got stabbed by your great-great-uncle, and while you were recovering, your boyfriend found a conspiracy about the return of the embodiment of the sky who will wreak havoc on the universe, and the only way to stop him is if I come with you to stop the Titans while with Mikillgulr?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I replied.

"Cool. Let me just get some friends to help you. They can help."

That guy has so many friends, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew Michael Fassbender. **I'm watching Steve Jobs right now. That guy sucks.**

We told him when we were planning to go, and he told me he can get his big yellow boat at that time.

 **May POV**

Magnus was weird. I was spying on them in the ducts.

 **Adrian POV**

Yeah. Psyche introduced us to Magnus. He stole my charm. Up is down, day is night, SJWs don't get triggered over me being a man.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Adrian POV**

We had begun our journey on the _Big Banana_ , and went to see some friends. Specifically, everyone else our parents knew. We went to Brooklyn to talk to some Egyptians, Carter and Sadie Kane, Carter's girlfriend, Zia Rashid, and Sadie's boyfriend, Walt Stone.

They all said they were coming, even though there were some questions.

"I don't get it. Nut is pretty cool." Sadie said.

"Yeah. Ouranos is not Nut, though." Psyche replied.

"Fair enough."

Then, we went to Boston, to pick up some Norse people. Magnus' girl/boyfriend, Alex Fierro, Mallory Keen, and her boyfriend Halfborn Gunderson, a dwarf, Blitzen, and a deaf elf, Hearthstone. There was also Samirah al-Abbas, but she had to prepare for her wedding with Amir Fadlan.

"I'm not even going to question this." Mallory said.

"Come on, Mack. It'll be fun." Magnus teased.

"You have a very twisted definition of fun, Beanpole." She retorted.

"Have a nice wedding, sis!" Alex yelled back at Sam.

After that, we were good to go. We all used some magic to make the ship sail itself.

I added legs to it, so we could walk on land.

The _Argo III_ I call it.

OoO

Day 17: It's been a while on the sea. Psyche's been waking up later. Logan has become more emotional. May is looking for Titans, but, no one knows where they are. I have been talking with everyone else, to figure out how to stop Ouranos. We have no luck.

Then, we all heard screaming coming from Psyche's room. We ran in to see what was happening, and she was asleep, tossing and turning, breathing like she was suffocating. We tried waking her up, but she couldn't. All we could do was wait for her to wake up.

 **Psyche POV**

After a few days at sea, I had a lot to think about. If I almost died, fighting one Titan, how could I fare against _twelve_? They said it would take the spawn of great heroes to destroy them. And mine are some of the greatest heroes of all time. But I'm not my parents. I'm not like that. What if I can't do anything? Now, I just lay awake at night at 4am, not even closing my eyes to blink. When I finally fell asleep last night, I had some crazy dream.

 **(WARNING: the following scene contains disturbing imagery. If you are uncomfortable, please skip this section.)**

 _I was on top of Mount Othrys. All twelve titans were standing around me. They all had their weapons drawn, with smirks on their faces._

" _Well, Miss Jackson. It seems you have failed. Allow me to show your consequence." Hyperion said with a deathly gentle tone. He reached behind Iapetus (Bob? No!) and revealed a trophy case, and on it, was heads. There was Logan's, May's Adrian's, Mom and Dad. Tears of blood started to pour from their eyes._

" _You could have saved us." Mom said, as the tears poured from her eyes._

 _No. No. This can't be happening. Then, Kronos grabbed me by the neck, and dragged me over to Atlas, looking smug, despite his position._

" _Hello, son." Iapetus said. "I'm afraid, we'll have to remove you from your position." He said._

" _Thank you." Atlas replied._

" _Now, Jackson, get under there. Unless, you would prefer someone else take the burden?" he asked, gesturing to everyone else. They were all in pain, with scars and cuts all over their bodies. I couldn't let them go through that._

" _No, I'll do it." I said._

 _As I got under the sky, and Atlas got out, I saw the Titans performing some ritual to awake Ouranos. Some magical shackles chained themselves to my ankles. It seemed easy enough to get out of, Atlas got some swords._

" _Just so you don't try to escape. This might sting a little." He said sadistically. He took them, and impaled my hands to the sky. I cried out in pain, and he laughed. Everyone laughed as Ouranos finally came into being. He took one look at me, raised his fist, and sent it crashing down onto me. Right before the impact, I saw a blinding light, and-_

 **(End of graphic scene)**

 **Logan POV**

When Psyche finally woke up, she started screaming with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes had a broken, desperate look in them. She flopped into her pillow and sobbed. We waited until she stopped, and asked what happened.

"Some dream. I'm fine. It's probably nothing." She said.

"You sure? You can talk about it." I replied.

"I said I'm fine."

I know she's going through a lot, but she's never acted like this.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've started high school, and I have to keep up on that.**

 **Adrian POV**

Psyche just had some crazy nightmare about us losing. It was apparently very graphic. I don't think she's doing so well, but we have to focus on the mission. That's what she said. I don't like how she's doing. They say that trauma makes you stronger. But I think it just messes you up.

***skip***

I arranged a meeting with Logan and May about all this.

"I feel like Hyperion did a number on her. I don't think she's eating, or even sleeping." Logan said.

"I know. She's just been so distant." May added.

"You think we should talk to her?" I asked.

"Let's wait a bit. These things take time." Logan said.

 **Psyche POV**

I was lying in my bed, thinking on how to find the Titans, when I saw a flashing light appear in my room. I thought someone was attacking us, so I grabbed my sword, and waited. When the flashing stopped, there was a familiar face.

"Hello, Psyche Jackson. How are you feeling? Aside from incredibly repressed about your emotions at the moment?" Apollo joked.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone, please." I said tiredly.

He took on a more serious expression. "I know you're not fine. Your grandfather sent me here to make you feel better," he said. "I always find that covering a song that resonates with me helps."

It was weird, but I guess I could try it.

"Alright. How do we start?" I asked.

"Now would be good." He responded.

All right. Let's do this.

…

 **I should've let you know, that you're my only one  
I know you're feeling numb, I'll **** you 'til you ***  
Said, "I don't understand, how you don't got a man"  
You want me in your bed, 'cause I've been in your head**

 **You've been up all night, so you don't wanna wait on me  
I'm 'bouta catch my flight, so you don't gotta wait on me  
No more, you don't wanna, you don't wanna  
You don't wanna, you don't wanna, you don't wanna  
You don't wanna, you don't wanna  
I've been up a very long time, wonder why they hate on me  
I don't wanna love myself, I'm praying that they all love me  
'Cause you don't wanna, you don't wanna  
You don't wanna, you don't wanna, you don't wanna  
You don't wanna, you don't wanna**

 **I should've let you know, that you're my only one  
I know you're feeling numb, I'll **** you till you ***  
Said, "I don't understand, how you don't got a man"  
You want me in your bed, 'cause I've been in your head**

 **No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no**

I have to say, I felt a little bit better. But only a little. "Thanks. That felt kind of good."

"Of course. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I lied.

…

Later, I got a call from May, saying she needed to tell me something. When I got there, I saw Logan, Adrian and May sitting in a circle.

"Is this an intervention or something? Because I did absolutely nothing." I said.

"No, Psyche. We're worried about you. You haven't eaten, you've barely been sleeping, and you've been so distant lately." May said.

"Come on, guys. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." I said.

There was some skepticism in their eyes, which changed to understanding, which changed to acceptance.

"All right. We'll give you time." Logan said.

 **QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Hey, I'm back! I just finished my finals, and I am free to write this!**

 _ **Logan POV**_

I know Psyche said she was fine, but as we can all tell by now, she's not. I know she says she needs space, but I feel that sometimes, saying you need something isn't the same as actually needing something. Also, I hear her crying in her bedroom at night. After that "intervention" as we called it didn't work, we were at a loss for ideas. Also, considering she very loudly started singing 'I don't wanna do this anymore' by XXXTENTACION, I'd say she has a lot of demons she needs to conquer. And Uncle Apollo…

Anyway, as we were sailing, we all heard a distant roar.

"What the heck was that?" I asked.

"You expect _me_ to know, o wise one?" Adrian replied.

Apparently, no one knew what it was, until we were right on top of it. It was yet another hellhound. It's like some cosmic force (I think I know who…) somehow couldn't think of LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE to put in our way.

I was not letting anyone else get stabbed on this ship. Especially since Psyche was actually on board with us today.

Luckily, we had legends from all corners of mythology.

"Magnus! You're some immortal dead guy, right?" I yelled.

"Yeah…kind of. Why?" he responded.

"Well your talking sword? Get that thing out, and have it bust some moves! Wait…you know what I mean!" I yelled back.

He seemed to give an annoyed expression at his collarbone, and then proceeded to take out his necklace with that Nordic rune on it.

"Yo, Jack!" he yelled, "We need you for a crazy shadow dog."

And then, the legendary (apparently) Sumarbrander appeared.

"What is it, dude?" it…asked. _What?_

"Aforementioned shadow dog." Magnus replied. "It's trying to kill us, and someone here, got very close to it already."

"All right. Here we go again," Jack said.

Jack proceeded to fly around the hellhound, distracting it, talking about which portrayal of the Joker was best, (he says Mark Hamill, and I totally agree with him,) and how Michael Keaton's Batman could beat Christian Bale's in any fight. (on that, not so much.)

However, hellhounds seem to have no concept of the quality of various Batman actors, it attacked. Jack dodged, and then, stabbed it in the head.

"No blood. Nice." Jack said, with the power to quip after brutally murdering something prowess of James Bond.

"Yeah, just, you need to save your energy, man." Magnus said.

After that… _whatever that was_ , I decided to talk to Psyche.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Logan. You don't have to worry about me. I'm just…not the same." She said defensively.

Either Psyche was quoting the Fray, or she really doesn't want me to worry, it doesn't matter.

"I feel like I do, though. You can talk. It's just you and me here. No one else, no Apollo, no giant monster trying to kill us." I reasoned.

"The talking sword was weird," she said. "But I just don't know what to do."

"You can start by talking" I said in what I hope was a comforting tone.

It was then when she broke down crying.

"I just…don't know what to do! I'm totally useless in a fight, and almost die in the process, my head's been making me feel all these crazy things, and telling me to do things to myself that are just…" she said, choking between sobs. "Everyone always had these giant expectations. 'the child of Percy and Annabeth Jackson! She'll do amazing things, I'm sure of it!' Well I haven't, okay?! I'm just some girl who got stabbed, and is living on a boat, trying to stop some crazy Titans from sacrificing me to resurrect their even crazier dad! I don't even know how to even do that? Kill them? I'm just the one in the group who doesn't do anything special, and cheers everyone else on." She said sadly.

"Hey, you know those things aren't true." I said, wiping the tears streaming down her face.

"You're the smartest person I've ever met. You've made these plans to stop the Titans, provided you're not in your room, and you're the greatest girlfriend anyone could ask for." I said reassuringly.

She looked at me with sad, greenish gray eyes, that seemed to come from a sick dolphin.

"Then WHY am I feeling this way?" she pleaded.

"I don't know. But you're going to get through them. But that won't happen if you repress them and hide from your friends. I can tell you that." I answered.

"…ok…" she said softly.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **May POV**

Well, Psyche seems to be doing better. She's been up on the deck more often. She tried to apologize, but we said it wasn't her fault. She's really useful on a ship, as it turns out. She told us where the currents were, and we made more progress every day. She seems a little happier, and I've heard her in her room saying "Maybe. Maybe it's possible. I'm not the weak link." Which makes me feel better for her. I've also heard a lot of music just coming from her room, which raises some questions on her music taste. But if I hear that scat singing of "It Ain't Me" one more time, it's going to seriously change my preference to that song. Then, there's "I'm Sippin' Tea In Yo Hood" where I have never heard anyone say tea that angrily.

I had just gotten back from patrol, when we found that she was just staring into the sea, with an air of longing around her. I approached her slowly.

"You good?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "well, no, not really, but I'm doing better than I was…" with a wistful look in her eyes.

"I just wish we could go back to the way things were before. Just us, no monsters trying to kill us. No crazy prophecy about some guy no one has seen in like a hundred thousand years."

"We all do. But hey. At least we still have each other," I replied. "you're my best friend. That's never going to change. You know too much about me."

She laughed at that joke. "yeah…"

"now, let's go back to this thing…" I said.

We hugged, and watched the sea together. It was a very calming experience, which is probably why she was doing it.

"Have you noticed that we haven't been hanging out as much lately?" I asked.

"I mean, the world is in a weird place right now." She replied.

"Well, we can still hang out, right? Just the two of us." I responded.

"Uh…sure. Let's do it. Let the reconciliation begin!" she shouted.

It was then when everyone else looked over at us.

"It's fine, guys." I told them.

We decided to go do something when our schedules were both free.

A time to vent about our frustrations was what we both needed.

But before we did that, we had probably the longest hug that we ever had…

"we're gonna get through this," I whispered.

"…I know…"


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **May POV**

So, me and Psyche are finally getting to hang out after all this crazy stuff that's been happening. I borrowed Adrian's radio for this…

Then, Psyche walked up.

"What's up, May?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing much," I replied. "Embodiment of the sky is coming, but other than that…. I brought that radio."

"Oh, cool"

It was a fun experience.

"Oh, remember that time when we were kids, and we would act out all the stuff our parents did?" I asked

"Yeah, that was fun."

 **I know water that's thicker than blood that's deeper than love with my friends**

We ate, and we reminisced, and we had some good times again. We almost forgot about that crazy stuff that happened.

 **People come, and some people go, and some people ride to the end.**

"Thanks, May. I needed this day. There's just been so much going on. I just know I can…count on you." Psyche said, all of a sudden.

"Hey, it's no problem," I replied. "you're my best friend."

 **When I am blind, in my mind, I swear they'd be my rescue, my lifeline.**

I felt the same way with her. Like I would go all ballistic on everyone if she wasn't in my life…

 **I don't know what I'd do if I, if I'd survive, my brothers and my sisters in my life.**

We hugged, and stayed like that for about a whole minute. When we broke, there were tears streaming down our faces…

"I love you, Psyche" I whispered softly

"I love you too, May" she mumbled

…

After we had stopped crying, we decided to talk other things.

"So, Adrian. How's he?" Psyche asked me, with a playful look in her eye. I swear, those eyes should be used in amulets…oh, man. She doesn't mean like-

"No. Whoever put that idea in your head is flying Spirit Airlines, and I'm the plane."

"I'm kidding! Jeez."

…

Then, to more serious topics…

"How are we gonna do this? Just keep killing Titans left and right so we don't live to see Sky Dude show up on this Earth?" Psyche asked.

"Uh, I don't know…I'd say something else, but…wow." I responded with an uncertain tone.

 **What are you, scared of me? It's embarrassing.**

We sat in silence for a while after that. It was uncomfortable, and we didn't know what to say, or what to think. Neither did the radio, since it skipped a little, then…

 **Wait a minute, you don't really think for a second that you're puttin' me in this?**

 **No, of course not, just a lil' deeper then we'll go inside and we can stop diggin'**

 **Woo! You had me scared for a second, I though we were diggin' my grave**

 **We did, what, you don't bein' afraid?**

 **It's a dose of your own medicine! What, you don't like how it tastes?**

 **My therapist told me don't bury my issues, but I'ma be honest, man I'm feelin' great!**

It was very chilling.

I looked over at Psyche, and I saw some tears welling. I nudged her, and when she looked at me, I said

"Hey, it's going to be fine. We'll figure something out. We always figure something out. Like when we snuck into the amphitheater, and our parents were there?" I reminded her.

"Yeah…I seem to remember a lot of screaming…" she responded.

"Well, we still did it." I replied.

"Yeah…I guess we can do this."

 **I know some people they would die for me**

 **We stick together they're my family**

 **When I get up, they gon be high with me**

 **I'll stay forever my family**

*Songs used:

-Family: The Chainsmokers, Kygo

-Intro III: NF


End file.
